An overrunning clutch of the type mentioned in the introduction is, for example, known from DE 1 142 254 B. Two cages, which are provided for guiding the clamping bodies, are arranged in the annular space of said overrunning clutch, one of which cages is embodied as a ring made from resiliently elastic sheet metal. Said cage has cut-outs which are separated from one another by transverse webs which are arranged one behind the other in the peripheral direction and are arranged in the axial direction of the overrunning clutch. A resilient tongue extends from a transverse web into each cut-out, said tongue in each case exerting a force on a clamping body. The entire cage, which is manufactured from resilient sheet metal, is mounted radially within a second cage. The overall cage design of the known overrunning clutch is complex.